Invasion
by Ramenfangirl
Summary: Unexpected attack occurs in Hell after a certain blond is taken for a small meeting. Their invaders, Heaven once more and they're determined to take William with them. [[Not good with summaries but hope you enjoy.]]
1. Chapter 1

AN:It can be somewhat AU if you'd like, I've read the manga and I'm updated with Makai Ouji's events. No big spoilers but there may be a few hints. It mixes a bit of both anime and manga : Makai Ouji:Devils and Realists (c) Takadono Madoka &amp; Yukihiro UtakoI only own the idea behind this. :3  
Enjoy~

* * *

"They're coming, the Angels are invading hell!"

Looking up through what they called the 'viewing window' the Four Demon Kings could only stare, they weren't expecting a surprise attack so soon and no one was ready for battle, only their candidates but even they couldn't be enough for the army of Angels heading their way, at least not with their guest. They had only agreed on a temporary truce and decided to bring the bearer of Solomon's soul, William, to hell in order to protect him from the angels and the Ecstasy then wanted to force upon him. One thing they all agreed on was that they weren't going to hand over Solomon's soul, not without a fight at least.

Lamia along with Baphomet were sent this time to retrieve and convinced William to come visit Hell once more. They only told him to wait in a small room, it was filled with a sweet smelling aroma along with freshly made tea for their guest. William was told that the candidates would arrive soon and then he would be joined by the Four Kings as well, although William at first was reluctant to 'obey' such orders the sweets that were set on a nearby table looked exquisite that he decided to stay, at least only for a while, or so he hoped. Truth be told he was a bit nervous, he didn't want a repeat of what happened before. Those thoughts rose in his mind and haunted him for a while several minutes had passed and before he knew it Dantalion, Sitri and Camio had appeared. William wasn't pleased, he was about to munch on a slice of cake, nonetheless he paid them no attention and began munching on the treat and enjoying its delicious incomparable taste. Without a word the three candidates sat next to the empty seats near the blond and began to share the treats not uttering a word, yet. Sadly, for William at least, not even ten minutes later had passed by when the Kings made their appearance as well. After a brief reintroductionall residing in the small room were sitting around the small table about to enjoy their nice small treats when a lower-class demon, who seems to belong to one of Camio's strong army groups, came barging in exclaiming the sudden events that were only beginning to arise.

Before anything could be asked the whole building was blown away and the only ones left standing were the three candidates along with the Four Kings and the Elector; the other demon was blown away to bits, all that was left where he stood prior to the explosion was a sheathed sword that the demon had on him.

"Hey, w-what's what's going on here?" asked a slightly confused William, "Is there a show or something you guys planned for today? Some sort of Sabbath or the likes?" he continued to question, whenever it came to those three there was nothing that would surprise him. '_They're just electrical charges and the sort, nothing else', _was all he thought to himself still not willing to admit that demons and their supernatural powers were real, or if so then only to a certain degree. It was more of a thought to keep him calm in this situation though, his power wasn't fully controlled so there was very little he could do.

"We must protect William!" shouted Camio and as if reading each others minds Sitri and Dantalion nodded in agreement without hesitation. William looked up to Dantalion, he was slightly confused and somewhat scared but he dared not convey that on the outside. He would keep a calm face, showing panic and the sort would only be a waste of time, that's what he believed. He was shocked when the small room they were all in suddenly began to explode or something similar to that, he still couldn't grasp tightly what occurred. The only thing he remembered was Dantalion taking a hold of him in a secure embrace and covering him with his cape shielding him from some sort of exploding white light. **_What's going on here?_**

"I'll protect you William, I promise." was the only reply Dantalion could give to William at the moment. The Angels invading Hell wasn't something new but to have a sudden attack so soon was a surprise. He along with the Four Kings and his rival candidates had agreed to bring William to Hell and protect him from the Angels no matter what. Although they knew William would be against such an idea since he wished to not be involved in any political issues involving Hell or Heaven they at least wanted to talk to him and explain their reason for their actions. They knew the risks though, Heaven had their eyes on William and if he were gone longer than usual they would immediately come searching for him; sadly the Angels arrived at a horrid time. No one was prepared for battle yet, they were visibly vulnerable, the only ones that were prepared to even fight were the candidates for Interim King but even they couldn't fight against all the Angels that flooded Hell's skies. Still Dantalion had his resolve firm, he would fight and protect William, even if it cost him his life. "I won't let history repeat itself once more; I'll protect you William, I promise." **_You will live William, you will live._**

A small smile crept on the youngsters visage as he nodded in agreement, "Alright, I'll trust you three, but be careful alright Dantalion, Sitri, Camio, you guys better return alive." were the few words he said as all three nodded in agreement, Dantalion then loosened his firm grip on William and told him to stay back. They couldn't have William in the front lines but they didn't want him too far from their reach either, the Angels would waste no time and they would capture him as soon as an opening was visible, that would be their biggest loss and victory will belong to Heaven.

In a matter of seconds after the candidates firm decision the Four Kings were standing beside William as well, determined to join the fight. They weren't planning to lose in their own territory and let the angels do as they wish. Their titles as King were on the line as well, they were chosen to represent and protect Hell in their Emperors stead, to let such action go unnoticed was a huge disrespect that they wouldn't leave unpunished.

"Don't mistaken this for kindness Elector, I'm just joining this fight because I don't like losing is all." was the sly remark Baalberith commented.

"Don't mind him William Twining, he's just a little shy." retorted an amused Astaroth, although the two never got along well, they agreed on keeping William safe and not letting Heaven take him and make him another of their mindless puppets. Though on Astaroths part, there was another reason behind her actions as well. _**You won't take him angels.**_

"We will all fight, but we must be very careful, the one leading this invasion, it's someone we all know pretty well, especially our Emperor Lucifer." commented Samael with a concerned expression. As if it was an order all the kings once again looked to the skies to confirm the others words. Truth be told up in the skies was the strongest opponent anyone has ever seen, the one commanding them was not one they expected to make an appearance. They had predicted Jeanne to be the commanding officer, she had been there before after all, but in her place was none other than "the one who resembled God", leader of the Archangels, Archangel Michael.

* * *

AN: Well here's ch.1 of this fanfic. I have no beta, though I did read through this. If there are spelling mistakes and all please notify me. I hope you like. CH.2 soon. ^^

I'll say this though, it started as a dream, a bad dream? :3 Reviews always welcome. :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Here's Ch.2 for you guys, hope you like. Once again I don't own Makai Ouji or it''s characters, only the small idea behind this fanfic. It started as a dream though, or should I call it nightmare?  
Well have fun. :3

* * *

"What do they want? Are they that desperate to kill me, or take my soul? I already told them I'm not Solomon so why are they still after me! Why?" demanded William, he was still uncertain of the 'Angels' real motives, he was only certain that it had to do with the fact that the others kept calling him Solomon and Elector, how many times had he told them he was only William Twining? A young teenager who worked hard for the grand future he had planned. **_What do they want?!_**

A wicked grin was plastered on Michael's face at the scenery before him, candidates and Kings were alone, for the time being that is. Though in the distance, he felt a strong demonic aura making its way towards them, the follower's belonging to each leader were fast approaching so he knew he had to be quick. "Greetings residents of hell, sorry for invading without an invitation but still, the one with the unexpected actions has an advantage no?! What do the humans call it? Ahh yes, the element of surprise~" The mocking tone Michael voiced was enough to irritate Hell's residents as well as earn him a growl from each and every one of them. Though his smile never left, "Well now we'll start by- "

"Young Master!? W-what are you doing here?" a voice interrupted, though he let it slide, he recalled keeping a small piece of information away from a certain one-winged 'brother' of his.

Looking up to a familiar voice William takes a glimpse at the sky where he's met with a familiar face, it's an Angel, but unlike the others this one only had one wing, and the face that was so familiar was none other than, "Kevin! Kevin what, why are you? What's going on? Kevin what are you doing?! Kevin why are you with them? Are you, aren't you my house steward? Or the Campus pastor? Kevin..wha-" before Kevin even had the opportunity to speak Michael made his way behind him; his arm wrapped around Kevin's neck and slowly but painfully began to tighten his hold on him. Kevin, better known as Uriel, was surprised and confused, _This wasn't the orders we were given!_

_This is my chance to end this once and for all_, "Well, well, well what do we have here? Not only the candidates and the Four Kings but the Elector himself, the foolish human who defied God and sold his soul to Lucifer! You'll rue the day you ever did something like that King of Israel and son of David, or as we all know you by, Solomon.~" The tone and the viciousness that came from Michael's voice sent shivers down William's spine. Still he maintained a calm composure not willing to let him or the others win. His current concern was Kevin's safety. There was nothing he could do but he didn't want Kevin to get hurt, his magic was still weak so anything he could try wouldn't be as strong. _What can I do, Kevin?! _"I have a proposition for you Solomon, what do you say of a small trade? Ur-, I mean 'Kevin's' life in exchange for yours? A life for a life, it's only fair right? He is your precious friend no? Or is he someone of no use to you like you always say so you'll let him die?" The blond gave him a glare but he halted once he noted that his grip on Kevin was being tightened, albeit slowly, "Tell me, you never did answer my question last time I asked. What is your answer, Demons or Angels? Who will you stand by Solomon! You must chose this time, or pay the consequences."

"William order us, command us to fight!" yelled Sitri somewhat anxious, the look of Sitri's eyes was a look that surprised even Dantalion and Camio. He was anxious, he wanted to fight and fast, he wanted the Angels who practically wanted William dead, gone. Camio wasn't left behind either; he was ready for battle, although half his blood belonged to that of a human there was no way the Angels were getting William, not this time. Dantalion was already set, fighting against someone as strong as Michael was practically suicide but still; if they all joined forces then maybe they would have a chance, they were alone and although their armies were on the way it would take them a while, one wrong move and it could be the end of them, the Angels were strong, even more so the Arcangels like Michael.

William on the other hand remained silent, he didn't want to obey and do what others told him to, he always hated that. In school and such was one thing but outside was another. Still he wanted to help Kevin, but demons and angels are natural enemies so what would happen to Kevin if he 'commanded' them to help Kevin. Wouldn't they just eliminate him as well? Whatever Kevin was he would hear it later but for now what could he do. He didn't want to choose, he wanted neither of those choices, he wanted to make his own decisions and choose his own path. He may have Solomon's soul but he was now only William Twining, and before him stood someone important to him, someone who was like a big brother to him, someone who was in danger yet here he was helpless and weak. Unable to do anything to help him with his own hands, just like that time several years ago. For the second time in his life William felt fear take over his very being, he couldn't lose Kevin, he didn't want to lose such an important person, not again. He had no parents, his uncle ran off, but Kevin stayed, and he was being forced to choose, one wrong move and it could be the end of someone important, someone who remained by him when others didn't. **_What should I do?!_**

"Enough, standing here won't do any good, all it does is nothing but waste precious time. I don't know what you all are thinking but one thing is certain, his Highness Lucifer is still in slumber and there's no way any Angels are interrupting his sleep. We all vowed to protect his Majesty, and it's a vow none of us intend to break!" And with that Baalberith took flight into the skies at an alarming speed. He began the counter-attack, shooting bolts of lightning to the closest unguarded angel that was distracted for that one second. A second, which was all it took for one to make a wrong move, a move that can result in one's death. The lightning hit it's marked but with one injured five more came to counter, this time it was heaven's turn to attack. With the events that played it was more than enough to get Sitri to join the fight as well, Baalberith was still his uncle after all, family still looked out for each other. Though it was odd demons valued their family greatly, they were bonded by blood after all, blood or a contract.

As several more angels began to attack the remaining three Kings took flight as well followed by their candidates. William saw in awe what was before him, although it was an all-out war with lightning flashing in an unpredictable manner and fire burning what it could reach it wasn't enough. There were too many Angels, the Kings were strong that was without a doubt but when they each had to fight ten angels and an Arcangel as well, it wasn't an easy task, not to mention that they had to hold back, William was in danger, releasing their full power could be hazardous, they could end up losing him and once more they would have to wait, how long was uncertain but the wait was painful, painful and slow.

Michael was glad with the results, he had prepared and made sure to send Jean to intercept the oncoming demons so the 'Kings' and candidates wouldn't receive the backup they awaited. As a bonus Kevin was a great tool for him to use, Kevin cared for that human and likewise the human cared for Kevin. He was definitely going to use that to his advantage. How he laughed at the idea, though he detested it at first he was glad, it benefits him in the long run.

One by one the angels surrounded each demon, they had their barriers and magic spells that not only trapped the demons but also weakened them. It seemed like the battle was one sided, at least until they began breaking free, "Haha, this should be nothing for us, we haven't fought like this in so long seems we're getting rusty ehh?" Dantalion commented breaking free from a 'Devils Trap' that weakened his power, though it backfired and as a result gave him that push to release more of his hidden power. He was Grand Duke Dantalion for a reason, it wasn't just a fancy title. Though his previous comment was true, Hell hadn't had an invasion like this in so long that fighting like this was somewhat new, after a few years of 'calm' the sudden storm that arrived caught them by surprise, still their excitement only grew. "Let's see how many angels we can make fall, they detest that more than anything, correct?"

"Lord of the Spiders has a point, what do you say Ash?"

"Hmph, mister 'Lord of the Flies', I ask that you refrain using such a casual name from me, but I agree. Let's make sure they don't leave Hell, let's turn this into their new home."

"Like the old times, such fond memories were created along with his Majesty."

"Don't rub it in Samael, just because you've spent more time with him."

"Uncle, they're coming again!"

* * *

AN:That's all for ch.2, ch.3 will arrive soon. ^^  
Reviews are always welcome ^^  
Still have no beta though. Q.Q

Also, I might continue my other fic, seems like quite a handful liked that story. We'll see ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Ch.3, the POVs change, hope it's not to confusing or anything.  
I do not own Makai Ouji or any of its characters, only smal fic idea.

* * *

True to their titles the Kings and their candidates continued fighting, after a while they all broke free from their respective traps, in their eyes the excitement was conveyed, their excitement to fight against their enemy. It was war after all, Heaven and Hell. Each demon was putting their power into defending Hell as well as the slumber of their Emperor, not to forget their current charge William, though they each had their own motive for 'protecting' William they weren't going to let Heaven have him. That was a thought that even if it remained silent they shared and were to keep their silent vow true.

Michael on the other hand was beginning to get irritated, how could demons even hold their own against angels. They were pure and powerful being created by god that should be praised, unlike those who abandoned their humanity and caused harm to many humans, corrupting their souls and killing them as well as having a little 'fun' if they got too bored.

"If you want things done right one must take action themselves no?" he commented as he saw the events unfold while creating some sort of special binding rope, a rope created by pure light that only he and another individual were allowed to use. He made sure to safely secure a certain one-winged 'brother' of his, Uriel, or as he's known in the human realm, Kevin. Now there was no way he could escape, he played a role in the next part of his plan. He could be his triumph card after all but only if he used it wisely.

As the fight dragged on with each side holding their ground irritation began to form in the leaders mind, annoyed that the garbage they came to dispose of was still alive and fighting. After seeing that there seemed to be no other speedy 'clean-up', no time was wasted as Michael summoned his prized sword, with it he could get rid of them quicker. Not just the fallen and the corrupted but his main target as well, the one who had a connection with his brother, Lucifer, the one who he fought against and lost, but only because of his human vessel. The only 'family' Lucifer had attempted to make and the one who even now still lives, a being who he saw similar to that rebellious brother of his, the one and only Dantalion. His mere existence brought anger to Michael, he wouldn't let his brother have the upper hand, there was no way he could let Hell get their hands on the once powerful Solomon, if he achieved Ecstasy then Lucifer lost and he won, simple as that, and that was more than enough for him. The Duke nor the other demons knew of his real power after all, only one who ever saw it was their dear Emperor.

Leaving Kevin behind, although he was still bound, Michael moved forward joining the frontlines himself. His one and only true target being Dantalion at the moment, the one who was taking the lead along with his fellow 'leaders' in their war. Once he was gone he would deal with the others slowly but for now Dantalion, Lucifer's most prized 'creation', was his first priority. The net on his list would be William.

Dantalion had been focused on his battles, he was currently surrounded by 7 angels that were aiming to weaken him by using their spells then fight him head on. Still with every spell to decrease his power Dantalion came back stronger, he was going to prove that he was strong and that whoever messed with him was signing their death warrant. He may be a former human, but he'll show every demon present, that the title he has, the favoritism Lucifer gave him was for a reason, he was no weakling after all. Although being too caught up in his battle cost him dearly, the only thing he heard was, "Dantalion behind you!" from his fellow demon Camio when all of the sudden he was hit from behind and thrown to the ground a few inches away from William. "Shit!" felt like a small punch, but the internal damage that was done was significant.

William on instinct took a few steps back as war broke out all around him, the battle in the sky was deadly yet frightening beautiful with the mixture of lights and flashes that occurred. It was like a dream, somewhat frightening yet you don't want to wake up since one wants to see everything until the end. Although reality struck hard when Dantalion landed in front of him creating a crease on the ground that if a normal human were to be in Dantalion's position then they would have surely been dead.

"Dantalion, get up!" he exclaimed slightly panicked as he saw who was making his way towards them, none other than the angel whom they all called Michael, the one who had Kevin bind and unable to move or speak. William had seen the actions, but he didn't move. Everything around him, it was like an illusion to William, sadly it wasn't, it was all real and that was a hard fact.

"Dantalion, be careful, please be careful." was all William could voice, although he was reluctant to convey any concern, Dantalion had been by his side ever since they met, whether he was permitted or not. The least William felt he could do was tell him to be cautious. The war was over his soul after all, a soul that Heaven wants to themselves as well as Hell but one Dantlion and the others weren't willing to let go of yet,

Kevin watched in horror at what was occurring, he didn't care much for the battle or its participants, his main concern after all was the safety of his young master. Although everyone else, the majority of demons and humans, who knew about William, treated him as Solomon he didn't. Kevin saw William for who he was, William Twining; a young teen who worked hard for a glorious future he hoped to reach one day. He saw before him a young child who was concerned, not only about him but about the well-being of those around him. Be it demon or angel, William wasn't one to believe in such fantasy being that weren't scientifically proved or had an equation to support its 'existence', yet here he was standing in the middle of a war that he didn't want to be a part of and was constantly in danger from demons and angels.

William was not just the keeper of Solomon's soul, he was his own person who had the right to choose his own future yet here were others forcibly trying to make him do what they wanted him too but still William remained firm, stubborn and always letting others know what his thoughts were, a little brother who Kevin wanted to protect until the end. Even if it meant that he would lose his wing and turn into a fallen one. His young master is just that important to him after all.

* * *

AN:That's it for Ch.3  
Sorry for taking so long. So early Christmas present maybe? :3 I'll have another chapter done before 2015. The majority of the story is done though, just small things I need to add. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Reviews always welcome. If there's some spelling/grammar mistakes go ahead and tell me. Hope you like. ^^


End file.
